The Messers
by Little Miss Messer
Summary: 14 years after Greater Good. How will they handle their live with their teenage daughter Lucy and her new born brother Louis who was also a surprise for them. Pure family fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: 14 years after Greater Good. How will they handle their live with their teenage daughter Lucy and her new born brother Louis who was also a surprise for them.**

**A/N: Just some family fluff which I had in mind for a while now.**

**Mistakes are all mine and like always I own nothing and porbably never will !**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"LUUUCCYY" Danny yelled upstairs to his daughter who was still sitting on her laptop and chatting with her friends, "it's time to shut off and you know that and you're over your bed time it's 9:30"

" And?? I'm 14 now. I'm not a baby anymore" Lucy yelled back being really annoyed by her dad's behaviour.

"Oh young lady you're in trouble. I knew we shouldn't have bought you your own laptop " Danny mumbled under his breath and stomped upstairs causing his 3 months old son to wake up.

Lindsay hurried in their son's bedroom to sooth him quickly while Danny was still on his way to their daughter.

When he opened the door of his daughter's room he discovered her still sitting and chatting in front of her laptop.

" Would miss chat queen take a look on her watch ?? " Danny asked in a very angrily tone.

" Yes, it's 10 now." Lucy answered calmly.

" As far as I know you have a french test tomorrow your " favourite" subject." Oops something must slipped her mind. " Probably you haven't even studied like last time" Danny was close to screaming,he just couldn't stay calm anymore.

It was Monday evening and he just came home from a 16 hours shift,had to feed Louis because Lindsay need a nap after she had been woken up almost every hour last night and now his daughter who just wouldn't listen..

It was too much !

" Ok YOU'RE DONE NOW!!! " and with that Danny grabbed the laptop, put it under his arm and yelled : " you won't see this thing again till you can talk to your parents normally like any other too. I'm not gonna deal with ya when you're like that "

A loud BOOM from the slam of the door and he walked with the laptop towards his and Lindsay's bedroom.

Lucy sat at her desk- stunned. Her dad has never freaked out like that and she felt awful about it. Sometimes she felt like the bad daughter who always gets in trouble,but deep inside her she needed someone to talk,since her brother Louis was born she felt always like the 2nd ,but never trusted to say something.

The last months has been stressed for all. Louis wasn't planned and Danny and Lindsay and of course Lucy had been pretty surprised. After the birth of Louis, Danny landed in the hospital twice,scaring Lindsay and Lucy to death. First time took a beating by a perp in the interrogation room. Second time he broke his arm and had a concussion because he jumped off the fire escape.

_"__ Where is time for me??"_thought Lucy and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom.

"Hey " said Lindsay sleepy as she saw her husband enter their bedroom.

" You took her laptop?? "

" Yes I did and she won't get him back before she learns to watch her times and rules " groaned Danny.

" We really should talk to her properly,Danny. It's pointless when just scream at each other."

" Yes, you're right. But first we chatch some sleep 'kay " said Danny and slipped next to her into the bed after he had stripped down to his boxers.

"Is Louis asleep again?" Danny asked with a big yawn.

" Yes after I had to nurse him again and he felt asleep half way. He takes so after you."

" Impossible. I would never fall asleep during dinner " Danny smirked and scooted over to Lindsay so he could take her in his arms.

"Well maybe you're right, but he is a Messer." Lindsay answered with a laugh.

" We're the Messers" and Lindsay snuggled up into his chest and both were fast asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so what do you think?? R&R??**

** I don't know if it will be only this one-shot , a serie or maybe even a story.... let me know what you would like the most ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here's the next chapter I hope it isn't that lame as it seemed to me as I read it myself. I was kinda frustrated today and I just had to get this out of my mind.**

**Special thank you to jennabby and afrozenheart412.**

**Disclaimer: getting tired of saying it I own nothing except my mistakes blabla...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around 1 in the middle of the night a loud wail came from their son's bedroom. Danny groaned and tighten his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"mhhh Danny he probably needs a diaper change" Lindsay sighed and tried to extricate from Danny's grip.

"I'll get him"Danny moved,placed a kiss on Lindsay's forehead and finally got up. He walked down the hall to his son's bedroom.. As he walked in his son's room and his cries immediately turned into small whimpers.

"Hey bug need a new diaper huh" Danny coed at Louis who started to reach up his arms in the air,ready for Danny to take him out of his crib.

He gently cradled him in his arms and laid him carefully on the changing table. Only few seconds and he gathered all things together to change his son expertly.

After he had changed him he took him in his arms again and sat in the rocking chair in the corner near the window. Louis started up with his blues eyes at his father.

Danny started to rock slowly and stroking Louis' chubby cheeks,lulling him slowly back to sleep. It only took few minutes till he was in a deep slumber again.

Danny got up again and laid him back in his crib,kissing him on the forehead for the last time and made his way out of the room.

As he wanted to go back into the master stopped at his daughter's room,feeling bad about his out burst few hours earlier.

He quietly walked in and sat on the small corner of her bed. He could see she had cried, her eyes still red and puffy . His hand wandered softly through her slight curls and her dark blond with a bit mix of Lindsay's brown hair. They always wondered which hair colour she would have,but they never quite decided. Danny always thought she looked a lot like Lindsay with her hair.

His hand made his way over her cheek gently stroking over the salty lines of her tears,which had fallen. Lucy started to stir a bit and mumbled something in her sleep.

Danny stopped his movement for a moment and watched Lucy,who opened her eyes and looked pretty confused to discover her dad in her bedroom.

"Dad??",she asked with a very sleepy voice.

"Shhhhh go back to sleep sweetie " Danny said in a very low and gently voice. Too tired to ask any more questions,she closed her eyes again and letting Danny lull her back to sleep while he kept stroking her back.

After another few minutes he had made sure she was deep asleep again,he got up and finally walked back to Lindsay who sat awake in the bed.

" Is he ok again ??" Lindsay asked and tried to stifle a yawn.

" Yeah a new diaper and he's a happy,pleased baby " He answered and slipped back to bed,tapping the mattress next to him,giving Lindsay the sign to lay back down.

"I also checked on Lucy " Danny sighed and rested his chin gently on her head.

" I she still awake??" Lindsay wondered.

"No of course not." And letting out a big sigh out again.

" But I think she cried about our fight and I think something is bothering her."

" Yes her behaviour really changed we should talk to her after school. Will you already be back on this time??"

"Yeah. Can I talk to her?? I want to apologize about our fights in the last time." Taking a deep breath again.

"Sure " Lindsay turned her head and gave Danny a gently kiss on his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning 6:30.

Two alarm clocks went off at the same time: 6:30. One in the bedroom which Lindsay tried to shut off as fast as possible trying to let Louis sleep.

The other one in Lucy's room. But the annoying sound could be heard a bit longer till Lucy finally managed to hit the button.

She rolled out of her bed and hurried downstairs ,trying to get a small breakfast before she has to go to school. She didn't want to miss her bus like the 3 times last week.

Lindsay who pulled over her tank top Danny's shirt which he had left on his bed side before he had gone to work.

She walked downstairs and found Lucy already sitting on the table with a bowl cereals in front of her.

Lindsay walked to the table and sat down on the opposite of Lucy.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong??" Lindsay asked.

" What should be wrong??"

" You changed a lot and we're thinking something is bothering you"

" Nope. It happens that people change mum,especially when they're getting older" as she finished to cut off the-next-I'm-concerned-question, she got up,brought her bowl in the kitchen and grabbed her school bag.

"Mum I'm going now" She said as she stopped in front of the door.

" Okay take care hunny and you know you always can talk to us " Lindsay said as she stood up to say and give her a good bye- kiss,but the door already slammed shut.

Before she could think about her next move,she already could hear a cry from Louis' bedroom.

With a sigh she headed to her son's room and took a mental node again to remember Danny on his planed talk to Lucy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: What do you think is Lucy bothering?? mhhhhhhhhhhhhh ?? and maybe you could leave a little R&R always makes me smile =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for delay but exam are keeping me busy. I know lamest excuse ever but my teacher are really thinking I have no life =(**

** But before you start reading...I wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews you have no idea how much it made smile!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters,they all belong to CBS ...only in my dreams I own Danny =)  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usual midday at Messer's. Danny just got off from work and he was happy that he could enjoy some family life. Lindsay was standing in front of the stove, cooking their lunch. Louis was buckled in his bouncer seat,playing happily with his father "snatch-the-finger".

Only one was missing – Lucy. Her school finished half an hour ago so she must arrive every minute.

"Dan, lunch is in few. Can you set the table??" Lindsay asked and smiled at the cute picture in front her, father and son playing together.

"Sure " Danny answered and chuckled at Louis who caught his finger and shoved it in his mouth and started to suck happily. Louis started laughing as Danny made a funny face and tried to pull his finger out of his mouth again,but still letting him hold on it.

"Daaannnyy" Lindsay sing-songed

" Alright alright I'm on my way" He pulled his finger gently out of his son's grasp who stared at up at him impressed how easily he had got his finger back.

Danny kissed him on the forehead and was about to turn around as he saw Lindsay giving him a impatient look.

Danny rose his arms in surrender ,wiped the baby spit on his pants, grabbed the plates and brought it in the living room.

As they were about to start lunch the door slammed open and a very upset Lucy walked in.

"Lucy don't you wanna …." Lindsay started to ask but trailed off as she saw tears streaming down her daughter's cheeks. Lucy turned to look at her mum,but said nothing and and almost fled to her room. Seconds later they could hear the door slam shut.

Lindsay moved to get up, but Danny stopped her.

"Linds let me get this 'kay??"

"Ok hope she will tell you what's bothering her"

Clearly both were very concerned about her.

Danny got up and walked upstairs. He hated to see his girls or Louis cry. He couldn't take it and if he finds out someone made his baby girl cry,this "someone" is gonna have a huge problem.

Danny stopped in front of her door,he could hear her muffled sobs,probably she tried to quiet them while pressing her face into a pillow.

He knocked softly. No answer.

So he opened the door slowly, he discovered her laying on her stomach on her bed.

She was hiding her head in the crock of her crossed arms. Her sobs muffled by a pillow her small frame shaking.

Danny was beyond concerned so he walked towards her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Luce??"

"Go away dad!!" She croaked out ,wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Lucy you gotta tell me what's wrong" he said as he moved his hand from her back to her head stroking through her slight curls.

"NO! Why do you care anyway?" Now he hit him. Lucy sat up,looking with her tear stained face at Danny.

"When was the last time you cared?? Since Louis is born you two are always with him. You play with him,you listen to him ,you do everything with him." It just came out now. She couldn't keep that inside anymore. She looked in Danny's hurt face where she could see his guilt take over him. She took a deep breath and continue,but this time in a much calmer tone.

" I want someone to listen to me too.I…it's..shit " with that she started sobbing uncontrollably again.

Danny who also had tears in his eyes ,turned and moved his arms under hers and pulled her gently in his lap so she sat like a back bag only in front, snuggling against him.

He put his arms around her small shaking body and let her buries her head in the crock of his neck. Her tears were damping the collar of his shirt.

"Shhhhhh it's ok" he tried to calm her by rocking her from side to side and stroking her back which he knew that it will sooth her like it always did since she was a baby.

"Daddy? " she sobbed, " I'm sorry"

"Shhh no you don't gotta be sorry. I'm sorry and remember you will always be my baby girl and I will love like mummy and Louis there's no different 'kay?"

She nodded against his chest and smeared some tears at his shirt.

" I…it was just something stupid in school"

Danny shook his head no " no tell me ok…I'm always there to listen. Did someone hurt you?? " he asked feeling his anger coming up.

"No it's not that." She took a deep breath again and tried to resist the urge to start crying again.

"I… well I heard that such a guy ...Mike …that he is interested in me… and I was so stupid and walked to him and asked him…ya know ..like.." she couldn't finish her rambling sentences because a big sob escaped her throat.

Now Danny could guess what happened.

" And you were interested in him but he isn't in you."

Lucy nodded and burst out crying again.

" He was soo mean…." She cried.

" Ohh Lucy why didn't you tell me earlier??"

" I thought it's stupid" she mumbled in his shirt.

" No it's not …not at all." Danny said and stroke through her silky hair.

" It happens to all of us and there's nothing to be embarrassed about" with that he kissed her forehead,her nose and then her both cheeks causing her giggle.

"Daddy. I'm not 4 anymore." Seeing her smile for the first time in a week ,let him also smile over both ears.

"I know but you will still be my baby girl who can comes to me whenever she wants. You got that ??"

Lucy laughed in response,but her faced turned serious again.

"What is it?" Danny asked,knowing there was still more.

" It's just... never mind." And moved to get off his lap,but he held her in his arms.

" No, no you stay here. Is it because of Louis??"

She tried to avoid looking in his eyes. But Danny gently took her chin and turned her face to look at him, wiping the last tears off her cheeks.

"I love you both and I'm sorry what happened in the last few weeks ' about we'll do something…like a daddy day."

" A daddy day??" Lucy asked confused.

Danny smiled " Yes a daddy day …only the two of us doing whatever you want"

"Cool. "Lucy smiled,she really liked the idea of spending a day with her dad.

" I'll have the day off on Saturday so how about you think about something we can do"

" Okay. But can we get something to eat now" She smirked almost like her dad does usually.

Danny laughed and said " You're such a Messer" and with that he swept her up in his arms causing her to let out a shriek but let him carry her downstairs.

It has been so long since he had carried her the last time and he had to admit he had missed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later Danny was laying in the bed with Lindsay in his arms and legs tangled together while he was telling her about Lucy and about their daddy day on Saturday.

" A daddy day?" Lindsay asked confused just like Lucy had been earlier.

" Yes ..on Saturday you will go to Stella with Louis right? So I thought we could something together..only the two of us"Danny couldn't wait till Saturday.

" It's a great idea Danny.I'm glad you talked to her"Lindsay said while she tried to stifle a yawn. She was very tired because Louis still wasn't sleeping through the night.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle as he heard his son cry again while Lindsay let out a groan.

He got up to get his son and he realized that he wouldn't want it any other way.

He just loved his family- The Messers

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so what do you think they are going to do on Saturday?? and maybe you let drop a little R&R... it's always such a boost to continue =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooo... sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you're still reading this story. Of course you all can grill me...**

**Disclaimer: like always..blahblah I own nothing...I only own a pillow with a print of carmine =P  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Early Saturday morning. Out of Danny and Lindsay's bedroom could be heard slight giggles. Lindsay who had un-tangled herself from Danny few minutes ago,was pocking Danny in his nose with her index finger causing her to giggle.

Danny's only response was a annoyed groan and tried to move his head away….away from the disturbing finger.

Lindsay sat up a bit,scooting back so she could lean against the headboard and she pocked his nose again. As she saw Danny's face scrunch up which made her laugh out loud.

"Linds.." Danny whined."just 5 more minutes babe."

"C'mon Danny "Lindsay laughed and pocked his nose again in the progress.

"Montana"Danny whined in a much more dramatic tone.

"Danny seriously you're worse than a 5 year old" and moved to grab the blanket which was covering her husband's lower stomach and threw it aside.

Giving her a death glare he moved so he could grab her around the waist and pulling her back down again. He moved on top on her and crashed his lips hard on hers.

"That was not nice" said Danny and started to sucking on her neck marking her."I think some naughty country girl should be punished" He smirked and nuzzled in her neck causing Lindsay to giggle again.

It didn't last long till both were tangled together and were kissing passionate,tongues fighting for dominance.

They didn't notice how their bedroom door was opened by Lucy. It was very unusual that she is up early, but today it was her daddy day and she got to spend a whole day with her dad.

She cleared her throat. They broke the kiss immediately and Lindsay pushed Danny a bit off her so she could look at Lucy. Lucy only grinned at her parents and at their shocked looks.

"Come it's not the first time I see a couple making out." Lindsay glared at her and Lucy started laughing but stopped as she felt a pain shot through her lower stomach.

Danny squinted a bit but said nothing instead he asked" Why are you up already this early? You never get up this early"

"You forgot? Today is daddy day"

"Of course I didn't forget. I was just saying to your mum that we should get up now"

Lindsay's mouth felt open because actually it had been exact the opposite and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Now come on. I'd start with…" but Lucy stopped in mid her sentence and pressed her hand against her lower stomach.

Danny's head shot up and he asked" Are you ok?? What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt??"

"Calm down dad. I just haven't eaten yet so I'm hungry"

Still not really convinced he got up and pulled a white shirt over his head.

"Linds you get Louis??"

"Sure " She smiled at how excited Lucy was to spend some time with Danny on her own.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after one and half hour they had had breakfast and Lindsay went with Louis to Stella,leaving Lucy and Danny at home.

"so..What do you wanna do?" Danny asked rubbing his hands together.

But he didn't get an answer. He walked back into the living room and discovered Lucy laying on the couch, tangled in a thick blanket like a ball.

"Lucy? What's wrong??"already getting concered about what could be wrong.

"Nothing" came the muffled replay.

"You know you can talk to me and it's June sweetie so why are you laying here with a thick blanket??"

"I'm cold"

Frowning he walked over the coach,moved her hip a bit so he could sit next to her. He touched her forehead and realised that she had a light temperature. Lucy winced again as she wanted to turn.

"Your stomach??" Danny asked gently. Lucy nodded and climbed on his lap cuddling against him.

"Did you ate something wrong??" Lucy shook her head no."Did you fall on it or something?" But Lucy also shook her head. Danny went through all possibilities of stomach ache. Weighing the options and the fact of being Lindsay's daughter.

"You got your period?" He asked and started stroking her back. He could see how Lucy blushing. She wasn't really expecting her dad to figure that out and that fast. All the way thinking he's a man and mostly couldn't know how it feels to get the period.

"Hey it's nothing bad and you don't gotta be embarrassed about it's ok. And please don't start telling me I'm a man" rolling his eyes at his own comment causing Lucy to smile.

"Wait a second 'kay. I think I got an idea what will help ya."He walked over to the TV and put a DVD of Lucy's favourite TV-show.

Lucy watched him a little and stated" You know you're getting annoyed when I watch it"

Danny only could smirk at her walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Now come here….and show me where it hurts." Lucy moved back in his lap and pointed at her lower back and stomach. Knowing all this parts when Lindsay had these problems. ´At least Lucy hormones weren't in over drive´ thought Danny.

Cuddled together on the couch,Danny started to massage very slowly and gently her stomach and back like he does it with Lindsay. He always felt bad when his girls were in pain and couldn't do something about it.

After a while he asked in a very low voice in case Lucy had fallen asleep so he wouldn't wake her. " You're feeling better??"

Lucy nodded "a bit" Danny could see the disapointment in her eyes.

"You're sad,aren't you?"

"Kinda"

She took a deep breath and moved her head so she could look at her dad.

"I mean we waited a whole week for this day and now I'm sick" and her eyes begun to fill with tears.

Danny understood and he had seen that Lucy was so happy about spending some time with him on Saturday.

"Heeey it's ok. And it's not like we can't set another day ok"

Lucy nodded and rested her head back against her dad's shoulder enjoying the gently strokes on her back.

After half an hour the credits of Lucy's favourite crime show were rolling down. She moved her head again and let her puppy eyes work.

With a sigh Danny got up switched the DVD and pressed start again before he took Lucy in his arms again.

Slowly lulling her sleep,she mubled and quiet a ´I love you dad´ in his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too" and continued his gently strokes and again he could feel this warm and comfortable feeling rising in him to have such a great and cute family.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked it.. R&R? or do you have any whishes ideas? I owe you all something...**


End file.
